Under the banner of the green Dragon
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, Vater um Vater" Kannst du dein eigenes Blut verleugnen? Kannst du den Sohn des Mannes lieben der deinen Vater töten ließ? Kannst du dem glauben der dich belog? -OTP inside-
1. Der König ist tot!

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy

Pairing: ich verrate nur soviel: das Hauptpairing ist mein OTP und ich habe dazu auch schon eine andere FF on... und es wird noch Nebenpairings geben

Warnung: Ich mache das jetzt mal so, vor jedem Kapitel warne ich vor dem was darin vorkommen wird. Könnt euch ja dann überlegen ob ihrs lest oder besser bleiben lasst smile

Für dieses: AU, death, slash, hetero, sad, fluff

Disclaimer: Alles bekannte (Charakter usw.) gehört leider, leider J.K.R. Alles irgendwie seltsame und unbekannte kommt von mir uns is maaaaaaaaains! zischel

Kommentar: Diese FF schreibe ich mit Hand und tippe sie dann ab, was heißt es kann ein bisschen länger dauern bis was neues kommt. Zum Plot habe ich aber jede Menge bereits und es geht momentan auch sehr flott mit dem Schreiben.. behält die Story einfach im Auge! is immer besser g Zu mehr bin ich zu müde, bei Fragen fragt!

Widmung: last but not least: Ich widme dieses erste Kapitel

- Anna: Weil ich echt Angst hatte sie könnte es nicht mögen und es doch tut und außerdem is sie eine ganz liebe Maus : :X

- Ali: danke das dus gelesen hast als erste und mich ermutigt hast weiterzuschreiben!! knuddel

- Pri: dein Liebling kommt vor... ganz am Schluss.. zwinka Hab dich lieb Süße!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Form gegossenes, sorgfältig bearbeitetes Metall schwang durch den Wind, ließ einen lauten, weithin hörbaren Ton erklingen, dessen Klang weiter getragen wurde mit der sachten Brise die über das Land wehte. Kunstvoll gearbeitet, mit Verzierungen geschmückt, ließen aus Gold gegossene Glocken ihren hellen, dem edlen Metall angeglichenen strahlenden Klang erklingen, teilten ihr Lied gemeinsam mit alten, bereits Rost ansetzenden Bronzeglocken und trugen ihre Nachricht auch mit solchen aus verschiedensten eingeschmolzenen Waffen bestehenden weiter, die jetzt all ihre Bedrohlichkeit verloren hatten und einen sanften Ton in den Wind woben.

Jeder Turm, jede Hausklingel, einfach jegliche Glocke in dem großen Reich verbreitete heute die Nachricht, berichtete über den Tod ihres Herrschers, von vielen im Leben gefürchtet und gehasst, jetzt meist nur zum Schein betrauert. Erzählt wurde von den Helden die sie von seiner launischen Regentschaft erlöst hatten, dabei für den Moment vergessend das sein Sohn dem toten Vater auf den Thron folgen würde und sein Regierungsstil dem vergangen wohl ähnlich sein würde.

Heute waren die einfachen Leute allerdings nur voller Jubel, trafen sich in den Wäldern und abgelegenen Feldern um große Lagerfeuer aufzuschichten, sich um sie herum zu versammeln, jeder seinen entbehrlichen Teil an Essen mitbringend, damit die bei ausgelassenen Tanz und fröhlicher Musik Feiernden keinen Hunger leider mussten.

Wirklich von Trauer erfüllt waren nur wenige, einige ebenfalls reiche Familien die aufgrund ihres Titels und Geldes ein besseres Leben führen konnten, hatten die hohen Steuerabgaben und strengen Gesetze willkommen geheißen und ihre eigenen Untertanen ebenso unterdrückt wie das restliche Volk. Sie fühlten in dieser Stunde auch mit seinem Erben, der den plötzlichen und unerwarteten Mord seines geliebten Vaters und Königs betrauerte, natürlich auch Freude verspürte die gesamte Macht über das Königreich zu erhalten und dennoch über den in seinen Augen hinteerhältigen und gemeinen Mord tobte. Bei einem Ausritt über die weiten Felder, über die sich die Bauern stets beklagten da er ihre Ernte dabei nieder ritt, hatte Lucius Malfoy, bisheriger Herrscher über all die Länderein die zu dem Königreich gehörten, dessen Leitung ihn als Sohn der Malfoy - Dynastie angeboren war, durch mehrere exakte Punkte in seinen Rücken treffende Pfeile einen schnellen Tod gefunden. Ohne Grund scheinbar sackte der stolze, aufrechtreitende Lucius auf seinem Pferd zusammen, die Zügel immer noch in den Händen haltend, wie stets in seinem Leben, reagierte nicht mehr auf die erschrockenen Zurufe seiner Leibgarde, da die Pfeile ihren Zweck schnell erfüllt hatten und seine Existenz beendeten. Sein Pferd war nicht stehen geblieben, trug den bereits leblosen Körper Lucius Malfoys pflichtbewusst weiter, einen roten Banner der an einem der Pfeile befestigt war hinter sich herziehend.

„Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn und Vater um Vater!"rezitierte der Erbe des Reiches die Worte, welche die Rebellen in schwarzer Schrift auf den roten Stoff geschrieben hatten. „Was bilden sich diese Nichtsnutze eigentlich ein?! Setzen das Leben meines Vaters, unser aller geliebter König, mit dem eines dahergelaufenen heruntergekommenen Grafen gleich, der den Verlust seines Titels und Landes bereits seinen Vorfahren zu verdanken hat und jetzt wider aller Regeln Bauern und andere Untertanen zum Widerstand gegen uns aufwiegelt!"

Seiner Wut Luft machend zog er sein Schwert aus dessen Scheide, die mit meisterhaft bearbeiteten Leder an einem Gürtel um seine Hüften hing, vollführte damit einige Bewegungen als föchte er einen Kampf mit einem unsichtbaren Gegner aus, der schließlich von einem Schwerthieb mitten ins Herz getroffen zu Boden sank. Die scharfe Klinge wohlwollend musternd wandte er sich an seinen Ratgeber und engsten Vertrauten, dem einzigen dem er außer seinem Leibwächter und dem verstorbenen Vater ohne zu zögern sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

„Blaise, bring einen Läufer den Auftrag! Ich will das sofort alle verfügbaren Pressen in Betrieb gesetzt werden und das die Druckermeister das Konterfeit jedes einzelnen dieser Weasley – Bande auf ein Stück Papier setzen und die Steckbriefe überall gut sichtbar aufhängen, sodass sie jeder meiner Untertanen sehen kann und bei der Ergreifung dieser Verbrecher helfen kann, die meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen haben! Lass sie auch schreiben das jeder der mir einen dieser Weasley lebend bringen wird von mir mit seinem Gewicht in Gold aufgewogen wird, als Belohnung und kleiner Ansporn."

Sein Ratgeber verneigte sich kurz als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte, würde diesen Auftrag sofort wie befohlen ausführen.

„Ich werde es weiterleiten Draco."Erwiderte er, erinnerte sich das er seinen Freund jetzt mehr Respekt zollen musste. „Mylord." fügte Blaise noch hinzu, neigte dabei respektvoll den Kopf und entfernte sich rasch um den Druckermeistern Bescheid zu sagen.

Zufrieden beobachtete der neue König wie sich sein Ratgeber entfernte um seinen Auftrag weiterzuleiten, glaubte fast in der Ferne das Rattern der Druckmaschinen zu hören, die in Gang gesetzt wurden.

Draco wandte seinen Blick von der geschlossenen Tür, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schritt zu dem großen, geöffneten Fenster, dessen Glas von Meisterhand behandelt wurde und mit dem geschicktesten Schliff verfeinert um die hellen Sonnenstrahlen bestmöglichst einzufangen. Er strich eine unauffällige Falte auf der schwarzen, aus glattem Stoff bestehenden Hose zurecht die er heute trug, überblickte die durchgehend grüne, von Büschen und Bäumen übersäte Landschaft die Fleckchenweise von kleineren und großen Dörfern durchbrochen wurde, jedes dieser Dörfer bewohnt von seinen Untertanen. Hier und da sah er große, hoch aufgeschichtete Feuer lodern, deren Licht für die Leute sie sich darum versammelt hatten ihre aufkeimende Hoffnung symbolisierte, die hellen Flammen selbst im Schloss sichtbar das stiller als gewöhnlich dalag. Eine schwarze Flagge wehte einsam an ihren Mast, alle anderen waren hinuntergezogen worden um die Trauer der Bewohner von Malfoy Manor deutlich erkennen zu lassen.

_----------------_

Weit entfernt, von dem stolzen Schloss verborgen, bemühten sich die Menschen nicht darum vorzutäuschen traurig über den Tod ihres alten Königs zu sein, im Gegenteil ließen sie ihrer Freude freien Lauf und bejubelten diejenigen die in ihren Augen Helden waren, hatten sie doch die entscheidenden Pfeile vor ein paar Tagen abgeschossen. Im Schutze hoher, alter Bäume waren sie zusammengekommen, wie bereits viele Menschen vor ihnen, die majestätischen Bäume stumme Zeugen der Geschehnisse, hatten bereits die Mütter und Väter der Versammelten hier tanzen sehen, wie es zu dieser Stunde auch deren Enkel und Urenkel taten. Jeder der ein Instrument spielen konnte erfreute heute die Anwesenden gemeinsam und abwechselnd mit anderen Musikanten mit fröhlichen Volksliedern, die bereits die Jüngsten mitsummen konnten. Kräftige Lautenklänge führten das Lied an, begleiten von einigen selbst aus Holz geschnitzten Flöten und hell klingenden Tampolins, die Melodie war allen geläufig und leicht abwandelbar, scheinbar jeder Text passte zu ihr, wie den kurzen, eindringlichen den die Masse jetzt anstimmte.

„Der König ist tot, der König ist tot! Unsere Helden erlösten uns aus der Not!"Rhythmisch wurde der Takt mit geklopft, auf nackte Schenkel, Baumstämme und mit rauem Leder bespannte Trommeln. „Der König ist tot!"riefen auch die Söhne des verstorbenen Anführers der Rebellen, verspürten Genugtuung Rache für den Tod ihres Vaters erhalten zu haben.

Auf ein Handzeichen eines großen Mannes mit loderndem, feuerroten Haar verebbten die Lieder, nur leises Getuschel war noch zu hören und alle Augen richteten sich auf ich, neugierig was er zu sagen hatte.

„Fang an Bill! Spann uns nicht weiter auf die Folter!"rief ein weiterer Rotschopf aus dem Publikum, forderte seinen Bruder damit unmissverständlich auf endlich auszusprechen was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

„Liebe Freunde, Brüder, Schwestern, ihr alle wisst warum wir uns hier getroffen haben, warum wir wirklich wieder einmal einen Grund haben unsere rauschenden Feste zu feiern."An dieser Stelle setzte ein kurzes, herzliches Gelächter ein, bevor Bill weitersprach. „Hättet ihr es nicht gleich erfahren, spätestens in diesen Tagen in denen die Nachricht ihre Runde im Königreich würdet ihr es sicher wissen: Unser König ist tot! So tot wie unser geliebter Vater, Freund, Ehemann und Anführer, den wir vor ein paar Wochen zu Grabe getragen haben."

Er setzte kurz aus, auch die anderen Versammelten verstummten und dachten an Arthur, riefen sich fröhliche Erinnerungen an den liebgewonnenen wieder wach, dachten auch an den Tag als sie seinen leblosen Körper der Erde zurückgaben, jeder von ihnen an dem frischen Grab den Schwur leistete alles ihm mögliche zu tun um Arthur Weasley zu rächen und im Gedanken an ihm ihr gemeinsames Ziel zu verwirklichen.

„Er hat immer dafür gekämpft mehr Gerechtigkeit in dieses Land zu bringen, die Bauern, Schmiede, Bäcker, Wirtsleute und alle anderen von der Unterdrückung ihrer Herren zu befreien. Er war selbst arm, unser ohnehin niedriger Adelstitel ist kaum noch etwas wert, der Name Weasley wurde von den Reichen und Mächtigen verteufelt und verlacht und doch ist jeder von uns stolz ihn zu tragen und wir haben auch etwas erreicht, nach Jahren bot sich uns die Gelegenheit Rache auszuüben!"Jubelrufe erklangen und die Leute sprangen auf, drückten ihren Hass gegen den König und ihre Kampfbereitschaft lautstark aus. „Lasst uns jetzt diejenigen feiern die das taten was meinen Vater mit großem Stolz erfüllt hätte! Lasst uns Fred und George feiern, meine kleinen Brüder!!"

Es war gut das Bill bereits zum Ende seiner Rede gekommen war, weitere Worte wären nicht mehr verstanden worden da wieder begeisterte Schreie erklangen, die beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge in die Luft gehoben und über den Platz getragen, die Musikanten spielten eine neue mitreißende Melodie zu der im Takt mitgeklatscht wurde, bei jedem lauten Aufeinandertreffen klatschender Hände ein anderer Name gerufen wurde. „Fred! George! Fred! George! Fred! George! ..."

Erst nach einer Weile beruhigte sich die Menge wieder, ruhiger aber immer noch begeistert sahen alle erwartungsvoll zu ihnen, schoben sie viele Hände in die Mitte.

„Sagt auch etwas! Halten eine Rede, Fred und George!"

Die beiden grinsten fast synchron, Fred strich sich verlegen durch die Haare und George kopierte die Geste in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde.

„Ihr wisst das wir mit Taten besser sind als mit Worten." Gespielt empörte Zwischenrufe, lautstark wurde erneut eine Rede gefordert. „Schon gut, schon gut Freunde."beschwichtigte der Rechte der Zwillinge. „Es ist wahr, im Kamp und im scherzen sind wir geübter, aber auch wir trauern um unseren Vater, genau wie ihr alle. Ich weiß viele von euch hatten ebenfalls bereits schmerzhafte Verluste, verloren Mann, Frau oder Kinder oder eben wie in diesem Fall ein Elternteil."

Langsam wurde es ruhig am Platz, nur das Rascheln von Stoff störte noch die Stille als sich viele Menschen auf den Boden niederließen, gebannt ihre Blicke auf die rothaarigen Zwillinge richteten die neben dem ebenfalls rot lodernden Feuer für sie ungewohnt ernste Worte sprachen.

„Das Gefühl der Leere, die plötzlich entsteht kann nur jemand nachvollziehen der selbst einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat.. Was immer selbstverständlich war fehlt plötzlich, Worte die man immer aussprechen wollte und es nie tat werden auf immer ungesagt bleiben, etwas das man miteinander unternehmen wollte bleibt ungetan, wird niemals eine schöne Erinnerung werden an die man gerne denkt wenn man alt ist und weiß das Gevatter Tod einem bald seinen Besuch abstatten wird."Jetzt begann der links stehende der beiden zu sprechen, löste seinen Bruder in der Rede ab, die in ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit sämtliche Mitglieder des Widerstands berührte und die staunten dies ausgerechnet aus dem Mund der Zwillinge zu hören. Von ihrem älteren Bruder Bill hatten sie es erwartet und auch von Percy, der eine fast zu langatmige Grabrede am Tage der Beerdigung gehalten hatte.

„Fred hat fast alles gesagt, das es zu sagen gibt. Ich kann kaum etwas ergänzen, er hat auch meine Gedanken und Gefühle bestens ausgedrückt.. Ich will nur noch eines sagen: Wir haben stellvertretend für euch alle die Pfeile auf Lucius Malfoy abgeschossen, jene Pfeile die tödlich für ihn waren. Im Gedanken wart ihr alle dabei, jedenfalls für uns und ihr habt genauso viel dazu beigetragen wie wir! Ohne eure Unterstützung hätten auch wir es nicht gekonnt. Ich danke auch allen!"Er lächelte in die Runde, schenkte jedem ein charmantes Lächeln. „Und wir werden auch all unsere anderen Ziele erreichen! Eines Tages werden alle der Schlangen und Drache in unsere Netzte gegangen sein. Jetzt genug der Worte, lasst uns feiern!"

Mit diesem finalen Satz war es aus mit der Ernsthaftigkeit für George und Fred, die beiden holten sich hungrig geworden mit Hilfe eines hölzernen Spießes, über dem Feuer in einem Topf voller heißer Wasser kochenden, Maiskolben und bissen fast synchron hinein. Fröhliches Gelächter setzte ein, die gedrückte Stimmung war wie weggewischt, jeder der Anwesenden nur noch bereit an diesem Abend zu feiern bis sie keine Energie mehr aufbringen können und erschöpft von der Feier auf ausgelegte Matten neben dem Lagerfeuer sinken um im Schlaf wieder Kraft zu schöpfen.

An Ruhe dachte allerdings wenigstens jetzt noch niemand, im Gegenteil stieg der Lärmpegel noch und die Gesänge klangen wieder an, Becher wurden zusammen gestoßen und heitere Prostsprüche ausgesprochen.

_ We'll drink together_

_And when we drink we'll dring together_

Not alone 

_We'll dring together _

_And when we drink we'll drink together_

_Not alone_

All for one and one for all 

_We'll drink together _

_Yes when we drink we'll drink together_

_Not alone _

Eine Runde formierte sich, Männer, Frauen, Jungen und Mädchen fanden sich zusammen und fasten sich an den Händen, tanzten gemeinsam einen Reigen, sangen dabei den wohlbekannten Text laut und teilweise auch falsch mit.

_ We'll sing together_

_And when we sing we'll sing together_

_Not alone _

We'll sing together 

_And when we sing we'll sing together_

Not alone All for one and one for all 

_We'll sing together_

_Yes when we sing we'll sing together _

_Not alone _

Rechts, links, wirbelten sie herum, lange Haare flogen kronenartig um die Köpfe ihrer Besitzer, schienen ebenfalls mit ihren Nachbarn zu einer Einheit zu verschmelzen.

_ We'll fight together_

_And when we fight we'll fight together_

_Not alone_

_We'll fight together_

_And when we fight we'll fight together_

Not alone All for one and one for all 

_We'll fight together _

_Yes when we fight we'll figt together_

_Not alone _

Die Stimmen wurden lauter, gemeisan stärkten sie ihren Willen zum Widerstsand, schworen sich den Sieg zu erringen oder alle in die kalte Umarmung der feuchten Graberde zu fallen.

_ ... We'll fall together_

_And when we fall we'll fall together_

_Not alone_

_We'll fall together_

_And when we fall we'll fall together_

Not alone All for one and one for all 

_We'll fall together_

_Yes when we fall we'll fall together_

_Not alone _

_----------------_

Draco öffnete die schwere, aus stabilen Holzbalken gefestigte Tür gerade soweit das er hindurchschlüpfen konnte, schloss sie hinter sich sofort wieder. Die Wachen sollten ihn nicht bemerken. Er wollte alleine sein und nicht das die Soldaten ihm folgten um ihre Loyalität zu beweisen, ihm gegenüber und ihrem verstorbenen König, seinem Vater.

Langsam betrat er die Kammer, in der Lucius aufgebettet worden war, in einem Sarg der deutlich zeigte das der Tote mit Reichtum gesegnet war, bestehend aus dunklem, feinen Holz das mit Schnitzereien verziert und mit lateinischen Sprüchen geschmückt worden war. Ausgelegt war der Sarg mit mehreren Bahnen edlen Stoffes, der ebenso teuer gewesen war wie die Stoffe aus denen die Kleidung Lucius Malfoys bestand. Zu seinem letzten öffentlichen Auftritt waren ihm die edelsten und für einen König geziemenden Kleider angelegt worden, Juwelen schmückten seine Jacke und die Finger, an denen er aus Gold geschmiedete Ringe trug.

Still kniete sein Sohn jetzt neben ihm nieder, blickte auf die geschlossenen Augen in der Farbe nie schmelzenden Eises, wanderte hinunter zu den Händen in denen der Griff jenes Schwertes lag, das absolute Macht symbolisierte und seinen Besitzer die Herrschaft über das gesamte Königreich zusicherte. Er würde es am Tag des Begräbnisses erhalten, an dem Tag der den alten König verabschiedete und den neuen willkommen hieß, ihm seine Krone verlieh.

„Vater.."flüsterte er leise, sah aus seinen eisgrauen Augen zu dem auf, dessen Augen seinen eigenen so sehr geglichen hatten. „Mein König.. warum musstet Ihr uns so früh verlassen? Ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit für diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, hätte noch soviel von euch lernen können!"Dracos Herz schien sich zusammenzukrampfen, von eisiger Kälte unbarmherzig fest umklammert, er betrauerte seinen König, der auch sein Vater gewesen war, den er immer tiefe Gefühle entgegen gebracht hatte und ihn bewunderte, von klein auf das Ziel verfolgte so zu werden wie er. In Bildung und Kampfkunst eiferte er Lucius stets nach, glücklich die wenigen, umso kostbareren Momente erleben zu dürfen in denen Draco die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Königs galt und er ihn stolz beobachtete, sich in dem jungen Prinzen wieder erkannte. Die Anerkennung seines Vaters bedeutete ihm viel, musste er ihm doch sein ganzes Leben lang mit dem gesamten Reich teilen, dessen Leitung die meiste Zeit Lucius Malfoys in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Langsam strafte sich sein Körper wieder, Draco riss sich zusammen, er hätte nicht gewollt das sein Erbe sich so gehen ließ, all seine Königswürde zunichte machte.

„Vater, ich werde mein bestes geben um dir keine Schande zu bereiten und meinem Titel gerecht zu werden."Seine Stimme klang gefasster als er sich fühlte, sein Blick senkte sich als erwartete er eine Zurechtweisung des Toten, für die Unsicherheit die er verspürte bei der Aussicht das riesige Reich anzuführen. Draco schwieg, seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Aufgabe, die Grabrede die er noch zu halten hatte, all die Verantwortung die ihm zufallen würde und die Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod die er bald treffen würde.

Ein leiser Seufzer erlang, er spürte plötzlich eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter, hob kurz den Kopf und erblickte seine Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy, die lautlos hinter ihn getreten war. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ließ ihre Schönheit noch offensichtlicher hervorscheinen und unterstrich sie noch. Wie es sich gehörte war sie in Schwarz gekleidet, die Farbe der Trauer. Seit der Stunde in der ihr die Nachricht von dem Mord ihres Gatten zugetragen worden war, hatte Narcissa jegliche andere Farbe aus ihrem königlichen Kleiderschrank verbannt, für sich beschlossen länger als die übliche Trauerzeit jene Farbe zu tragen die allen offen legte wie es um ihre Gefühle stand.

Freilich stände es ihr offen nach dem ein ganzer Mond verstrichen war die schwarzen Kleider abzulegen, wieder ein fröhliches Leben zu führen und sich nach einem neuen König an ihrer Seite für den momentan verwaisten Thron auszusuchen. In der Geschichte hatte dies schon die eine oder andere Königin gemacht, als ihr Mann überraschend einen frühen Tod fand und sie als junge Witwe zurückließ, der noch eine lange Regierungszeit gegeben wäre. Diese Frauen wollten ihre Macht nicht verlieren, immerhin war es doch ein Unterschied ob man Königsmutter oder Königin selbst war oder hatten schlicht bis jetzt noch nicht das Glück mit Kindern gesegnet zu werden.

Narcissa aber hatte Draco geboren, ihren geliebten Sohn in dessen Adern das Blut ihres Mannes floss, der auch äußerlich immer mehr dem Mann glich an den sie in jungen Jahren ihr Herz verlor und schließlich bei einer feierlichen Zeremonie Treue bis in den Tod schwur. Sie hatte nicht vor zu versuchen einen Ersatz für Lucius zu finden, einen Verlust gutzumachen den ohnehin niemand ersetzen konnte in ihrem Herzen.

„Steh auf Draco. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."Ihr Sohn erhob sich langsam, warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf den sorgsam gebeteten Körper und folgte der weisenden Geste seiner Mutter, die auf eine andere Tür deutete als die durch die Draco vor kurzem gekommen war. „Geh schon vor.. ich werde gleiche zu dir stoßen."forderte Narcissa ihn leise auf, mit sanfter Stimme die dennoch keinen Widerspruch zuließ, stellte mit einem Blick fest das er dieser Aufforderung nachkam und sie kurz liebevoll anlächelte bevor er hinter sich die Tür wieder schloss um ihr die gewünschte Ruhe zu lassen.

Mit raschen schritten trat sie an den Sarg heran, blieb ohne es zu wissen genau auf der Stelle stehen auf der vor kurzen noch Draco verweilt war, strich in einer abwesenden Bewegung über das glatte, polierte Holz. „Lucius... ich bin unendlich froh darüber dass wir beide das Glück hatten so einen prächtigen Sohn zu bekommen. Er wird dein Erbe würdig antreten können und ich werde ihn in allem unterstützen das er in den Jahren seinen Jugend noch nicht lernen konnte."begann sie leise ein Gespräch mit ihrem Gatten, wusste das es ihm nicht mehr möglich war ihr zu antworten und wollte doch mitteilen was sie für sich schon beschlossen und eigentlich auch nie in Frage gestellt hatte.

Niemals dachte sie daran einen neuen Mann zu suchen und sich ein zweites Mal zu vermählen. „Draco ist dein Fleisch und Blut." fuhr Narcissa sanft fort, verspürte die bedingungslose Liebe zu den beiden einzigen Männern in ihrem Leben, die ihr wirklich etwas bedeuteten. „Ich werde glücklich sein als seine Mutter beobachten zu können wie er dir auf den Thron folgt und deine und meine Enkelkinder zeugt, die nächste Generation der Malfoys.."

Sie trat noch einen Schritt vor, der schwarze Stoff ihres Kleides berührte bereits den Samt der kunstvoll unter dem Sarg ausgelegt worden war, Narcissa beugte sich ein Stück über den leblosen Körper der hier ruhte.

„Selbst der Tod konnte dir deine Schönheit nicht stehlen. Du hast dich nicht verändert seit dem Tag an dem du mich mit einer einfachen Frage zur glücklichsten Frau gemacht hast."Sanft fuhren ihre Finger durch das silberblonde Haar, berührten dabei auch die erschreckend kalte Haut. „Ja ich will.."hauchte Narcissa, legte für einen Moment ihren Kopf auf die Brust in der sie kein kräftiges Herz mehr schlagen hörte, hob den Kopf wieder und hauchte einen kurzen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss auf die erkalteten Lippen, die für immer geschlossen bleiben würden und sich nie wieder zu einem Lächeln formen würden wenn sie Lucius mit einem Kuss weckte. „Du wirst immer der König meines Herzens sein.."flüsterte sie fast unhörbar gegen seine Lippen, bevor Narcissa sich wieder erhob, eine unscheinbare Falte an ihrem Kleid glatt strich und sich wieder in die Königin zurückverwandelte, die immer ruhig um mit klaren Kopf agierte, sich niemals von ihren Emotionen leiten ließ und diese ohnehin vor wenigen offen enthüllte. Einer dieser Auserwählten war bereits gestorben..

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck drehte sie sich um, schritt rasch zu der Tür hinter der ihr Sohn wartete und öffnete sie, tauschte ihm einen Blick aus grauen Augen aus, wie es nur Mitwissende vermögen und entfernte sich mit ihm gemeinsam von der Kammer.

„Folge mir Draco. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."sprach Narcissa, spürte für einen kurzen Moment die gleiche tröstende Berührung an der Schulter, die sie kurz davor noch ihrem Sohn spendete, bevor er ihr ohne ein Wort zu verlieren folgte, sie beide auf ihrem Weg durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses schwiegen und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, die denen des jeweils anderen nicht so unähnlich waren. Sie hatte ein Ziel zu dem sie ihn führen wollte, wusste genau den Weg dorthin, obwohl es Draco so schien als würde seine Mutter nur planlos mit ihm durch das Schloss irren, etwas das er aus Höflichkeit nie zu ihr sagen würde und eigentlich auch anzweifelte, ohne das sie wusste worauf sie sich einließ unternahm Narcissa Malfoy nie etwas.

„Mutter, dauert es noch lange?"fragte er sie deshalb nur, eine leichte Neugier in seiner Stimme mitschwingend, zu erfahren was sie ihm zeigen wollte. Narcissa schmunzelte leicht, ein Portrait an der Wand das eine ihrer Ahninnen darstellte tat es ihr gleich und sie wusste das sie gleich bei dem kleinen Raum ankommen würden. „Geduld ist eine Tugend, die du als König besitzen solltest." merkte sie an, sie beide wissend das es strenger klang als es gemeint war. „Meine Geduld wir allerdings auf eine harte Probe gestellt, so wie du ein Geheimnis zu hüten scheinst."

Narcissa blieb jetzt stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um, lächelte etwas.

„Wir sind angekommen und du wirst das ‚Geheimnis' gleich erfahren."

Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder zu der Tür, vor der sie stehen geblieben war und betrachtete sie für einen Moment nachdenklich. Ein Unwissender hätte sie wohl für ein geschnitztes Holzbild gehalten, da die gesamte Fläche mit einer feinen, genau ausgearbeiteten Szene verziert war. Wald war zu erkennen in der Ferne, der Mittelpunkt des Bildes wurde von einem großen Schloss beherrscht, welches an Malfoy Manor erinnerte, das auf einem Berg thronte, die umliegende Landschaft von dort perfekt überblicken konnte. In diesem Detail war der Künstler von der Wirklichkeit abgewichen, dennoch war es nicht zu bestreiten das es sich bei der arbeit um ein Meisterwerk handelte.

Sie hob die Hand und löste eine Kette die sie um den Hals trug, die verwirrten Blicke Dracos ihr folgend. Die Kette war aus dunklen Juwelen gearbeitet, harmonierte mit der Trauerkleidung. An ihr befestigt hing ein Medaillon, in der selben Farbe, das Narcissa öffnete und einen kleinen Schlüssel herausholte, der in das unscheinbare, in dem Bild verborgene Türschloss passte. Noch ein leises, geheimes Wort geflüstert und das Bild schwenkte nach hinten, gab einen Durchgang in den dahinterliegenden Raum frei.

„Nach dir Draco."forderte sie ihn zum eintreten, amüsierte sich über das Staunen ihres Sohnes das sie wieder an den kleinen Jungen erinnerte, der er einmal gewesen war.

Er hatte nichts von diesem versteckten Raum gewusst, war schon einige Male an besagtem Bild vorbei gegangen ohne weiter darauf zu achten oder auch nur zu ahnen das sich dahinter etwas wichtiges vor dem öffentlichen Auge verbergen könnte. Neugierig folgte Draco der Aufforderung, trat ein und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, nur am Rande registrierend das Narcissa ihm folgte und die geheime Tür hinter ihnen von innen wieder verschloss. Niemand würde sie jetzt stören können, wussten sie doch nicht wo sie ihre noch regierende Königin und ihren bald seine Regierung antretenden König suchen sollten.

„Was siehst du?"kam die leise Frage, Draco versuchte noch bewusster den Sinn dieses Raumes zu erfassen. Er war recht klein, auf keinen Fall größer als jener in dem sein Vater aufgebahrt war. Durch mehrere weit oben liegende Fenster fiel Licht, was bedeutete das der Raum an der westlichen Seite des Schlosses liegen musste, den es war Abend. Vorhänge aus edlen Stoffen waren um vier Säulen in jeweils den Ecken des Zimmers drapiert, randeten die Wände ein auf denen unzählige Bilder adelig aussehender Hexen und Zauberer hangen.

Der Raum selbst war leer, sah man von der Säule in der Mitte ab, die als Abschluss eine große, runde Platte besaß, ähnlich einem Tisch und völlig aus feinstem Marmor bestand. Darauf standen zwei kleine Holzschatullen, beide aufwändig verziert mit Rubinen die in ihr Muster eingearbeitet worden waren, beide etwas verschieden in den Symbolen die sie schmückten. Ansonsten war dot nichts, nur die beiden Kästchen die sich gegenüber standen.

„Mutter? Was ist das hier für ein Zimmer? Wer sind all diese Zauberer und Hexen auf den Portraits?"„Hier... erkennst du niemanden?"fragte Narcissa lächelnd, wies mit ihrer Hand auf die rechte Wand, deren Bilder noch allesamt jünger aussahen.

Zuerst irrte Dracos Blick fragend über die ihm unbekannten Personen, bis er an einem Bild hängen blieb und im plötzlichen Erkennen erstaunt die Augen aufriss. „Das sind du und Severus!" erkannte er die Gemalten wieder, worauf ihm die noch jünger wirkende Narcissa zuwinkte und sogar Jung-Severus sich dazu herabließ und zu ihm sah. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ist das eine Ahnengalerie? Aber nein, dann müsste Vater mit auf deinem Bild sein.."

Draco sah fragend zu ihr, keine Antwort auf die Frage finden warum hier die Königin mit dem Tränkemeister – der ein guter Freund Lucius' gewesen war und auch sein Ratgeber, wie Blaise heute für ihn – abgebildet war. Seine Mutter betrachtete kurz ihr jüngeres Ich, sah wieder zu ihrem Sohn und fuhr mit einer Stimme fort, in der deutlich ein trauriger Unterton mitschwang. „Draco, du hast fast Recht mit deiner Vermutung. Es ist eine Galerie und auch einige deiner ahnen sind hier abgebildet. Genauer gesagt handelt es sich bei der Hälfte davon um deine Vorfahren."Der fragende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand nicht, wurde eher noch größer. Sie seufzte einmal, suchte nach den passenden Worten und sah hilfesuchend zu dem jüngeren Abbild, das nur die Schultern zuckte. Das musste Narcissa alleine erledigen, eine Aufgabe die sie nicht hätte würde ihr Ehemann noch unter den Lebenden weilen.

„Eigentlich sollte Lucius es dir vor deiner Krönung erklären... Es ist vielleicht einfacher das als Mann einem anderen Mann zu erklären."Abwesend spielten ihre Finger mit der Schlüsselkette, drehten an den kleinen Perlen die sie schmückten. „Es mag überraschend für dich klingen zuerst, aber es ist eine lange Tradition deiner Familie, wie du hier sehen kannst."Dracos ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr, wissbegierig lauschte er ihren Worten.

„Was ist eine Tradition?"fragte er nach, konnte erkennen das seine Mutter sich schwer tat ihm zu berichten um was es sich handelte. „Gut.. du hast ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren und musst es auch wissen. Draco, du weißt das es nicht nur die Liebe zwischen Frauen und Männern gibt, sondern es ebenso möglich ist das gleiche Geschlecht zu lieben?"Er bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken, sprach aus Höflichkeit nicht die aufkeimenden Fragen aus und hörte nur weiter zu. Vermutlich würde Narcissa ohnehin bald die Antwort darauf haben.

„Auch Könige sind nicht dazu verpflichtet nur Frauen zu lieben, aber wie du weißt ist es notwendig Erben zu zeugen damit die Malfoy - Dynastie nicht untergeht. Manche anderen Reiche leugnen dies und zwingen ihre Regenten zu einer Zweckehe oder dazu abzudanken um ihren Platz für jüngere Geschwister frei zu geben. Glücklich wird damit selten jemand, weder der König noch eine Frau die er nicht lieben kann, was sich auch auf das gesamte restliche Volk auswirkt. Deswegen haben einige deiner Vorfahren beschlossen eine Lösung dafür zu finden, einen Rat einberufen um das Problem zu diskutieren und darauf eine Regelung erlassen."An dieser stelle stoppte sie kurz, ihr Blick schweifte über die verschiedenen Portraits, die ihr ebenfalls aufmerksam zu lauschen schienen. „Natürlich gibt es Regenten die ohnehin Frauen bevorzugen und niemals daran denken würden eine Beziehung mit einem Mann einzugehen. Für diese kann sich aber auch das Problem ergeben das die Königin ihrer Wall unfruchtbar ist oder nur Totgeburten zur Welt bringt. Diese Möglichkeit ist immer zu beachten. Deswegen wurde dieses Gesetz erlassen."„Ein Gesetz..?" „Ja. Normalerweise gibt es für die Königsfamilie spezielle Vorschriften, da sie als Vorbild für ein ganzes Reich fungieren. Hier wurde eine weitere hinzugefügt und fest verankert. Für den Fall das eine Frau keine Kinder bekommen kann ist es ohne weitere Erklären möglich eine Zweitfrau zu nehmen und falls es sich um gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe handelt werden auch dieser keine Steine in den Weg gelegt. Die einzige Forderung liegt darin Kinder zu bekommen, es ist also auch verpflichtend für einen schwulen König so oft mit einer Frau zu schlafen bis sie von ihm schwanger wurde und dafür sorgt das die Ahnenreihe sich fortsetzt."

Draco sah sie ungläubig an, sollte das wirklich alles wahr sein? Er hatte keinen Grund ihr keinen Glauben zu schenken, es verwunderte ihn einfach von diesem neuen Gesetz zu hören.

„Das heißt es kann vorkommen das es in einer Regierungszeit zwei Könige gibt?"„Nein. Es gibt einen kleinen Unterschied für diese Ausnahme. Ich gebe dir ein Beispiel.. Ich war die Hauptfrau deines Vaters und damit die Königin, das bedeutet das ich auf derselben Machtstufe wie Lucius stehe."

„Neben dir gab es eine andere Frau..?"fragte Draco verwirrt und in Unglauben, wie sollte das möglich sein das sein Vater noch eine andere Frau, von der er selbst nie etwas erfuhr hatte? Narcissa lachte leise auf, schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine andere Frau.. Hast du jemals eine an Lucius Seite gesehen?"fragte sie leise, ein resignierender Ton in ihrer Stimme.

„Ein anderer Mann?"Sie antwortete nicht sofort, was Draco seine Vermutung bestätigte und ihm zum nachdenken brachte. Es gab doch keinen Mann in Lucius Leben, außer.. „Severus?" Draco wusste das der Tränkemeister ein guter Freund seines Vaters war, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Severus." bestätigte sie ruhig, unmöglich zu sagen ob es sie berührte ihren Mann mit einem anderen zu teilen oder nicht.

„Er ist der Geliebte deines Vaters, besser gesagt er war es. Aber glaub nicht das er deswegen mir keine Liebe entgegenbrachte, ich weiß das Lucius mich liebte. Für ihn hat es nie eine andere Frau gegeben und dieses Wissen machte mich glücklich. Natürlich ist es seltsam zu wissen das Severus etwas ähnliches tat wie ich, aber.."Narcissa fuhr nicht fort, schwieg bedrückt. „Aber du liebst Vater, nicht wahr? Du hast es toleriert, weil du in nicht verlieren wolltest."

Sie nickte. „Severus stand niemals über mir. Als Königin hatte ich mehr Macht als er es nur als Geliebter hatte, selbst wenn Severus der einzige für Lucius gewesen wäre hätte er niemals all die Privilegien erhalten, die einer Königin zustehen. Es ist im Gesetz so geregelt, das auch wenn es praktisch einen ‚Hauptmann' gibt dieser immer nur der Geliebte bleiben wird, mit nur wenig mehr Macht. Dieser Opfer muss man bringen, aber ich bin sicher bei aufrichtiger Liebe stört auch das nicht." Draco nickte langsam, musste erst verarbeiten was er erfuhr, nicht weil ihn der Gedanke sehr schockierte sondern weil die Situation völlig neu war.

„Bist du eifersüchtig, Mutter?"fragte er leise, berührte tröstlich und gleichzeitig besorgt ihren Arm. „Nein.. zu Anfang habe ich es nicht verstanden und wollte Lucius überzeugen sich nur mir zu widmen. Im Endeffekt musste ich einsehen das er mit mir alleine nicht glücklich geworden wäre und mich mit der Situation abfinden."

Er sah mitfühlend zu ihr, konnte sich in etwa vorstellen wie man sich fühlen musste wenn man wusste das der eigene Ehemann mit jemand anders das Bett teilte und dazu noch mit einem Angehörigen des gleichen Geschlechts. „Danke das du mir das erzählt hast." sagte Draco leise, blickte ihr in die grauen Augen die seinen eigenen so sehr glichen.

„Du musst schließlich wissen was du bei deiner Partnerwahl zu beachten hast Draco. Noch eines will ich dir zeigen."Narcissa schritt zu der Säule in der Mitte des Raumes und blieb vor den beiden kleinen Schatullen stehen, forderte ihren Sohn auf ihr zu folgen. „Öffne sie bitte."Er kam der Aufforderung nach, berührte vorsichtig die wertvoll verzierten Deckel und klappte sie zurück, betrachtete das mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagene Innere, auf dem in einem Kästchen ein fein gearbeiteter Ring und in dem anderen ein silberner Anhänger in Form eines Drachen um dessen Leib sich eine Schlange wand, lag.

„Das ist wunderschön.. wofür ist dieser Schmuck Mutter?" „Er ist für deine zukünftigen Partner bestimmt. Siehst du hier diesen Ring?"Sie wies auf den silbernen Ring, der mit feinen Zeichen die darin eingraviert waren verziert war und ansonsten ein relativ einfaches Erscheinungsbild besaß. „Ja."„Er ist für die Königin bestimmt. Auch dein Vater schenkte mir einen solchen Ring als er um mich warb."

„Du hast einen? Wird er denn immer wieder neu geschmiedet?"

Sie nickte, hielt ihre vor damit er ihren Ring sehen konnte. „Zu der Geburt des Thronerben wird ein neuer geschmiedet, gemeinsam mit diesem Anhänger. Sie beide sind aus reinstem Silber, das nur in den königlichen Minen gefördert wird."Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Anhänger, betrachtete die edel polierte Oberfläche die mit genauen Details verfeinert war, wie die kleinen Schuppen die seinen Leib zierten und die blutroten Rubine, die ihm Augen verliehen. „Der Ring ist für die Königin und dieses Schmuckstück hier? „Er ist für den Geliebten oder die Geliebte des Königs bestimmt und für die Nebenfrau welche den Erben das Leben schenkt. Es soll auch vorkommen das wirklich nur eine einzige Person für den regierenden König wichtig ist und er dieser beides überreicht, Kette und Ring."

Narcissa klang bitter, wusste sie doch das sie alleine es nicht vollbracht hatte ihrem geliebten Lucius das Glück zu bringen, das er verdiente. „Mutter.."begann Draco mitfühlend, wurde von ihr mit einer raschen Handbewegung unterbrochen. „Kein Mitleid, bitte. Ich habe mich getröstet und damit abgefunden und wenn du es jetzt wiederholst ansprichst reißt du nur alte Wunden wider auf. Hast du noch Fragen oder habe ich dir bereits alle beantwortet?"

Er überlegte kurz, hatte fast sofort eine neue Frage parat. „Man muss eine Frau als Königin oder Nebenfrau an seiner Seite haben? Auch wenn man einen Mann all seine Liebe schenkte?"„Nein. Es gibt bestimmte Ausnahmen, der Geliebte selbst ist natürlich nicht fähig die Erben zu gebären, aber es ist nicht verpflichtend eine Nebenfrau zu haben. Man muss eine Vereinbarung treffen das eine Schwester oder andere Verwandte des Mannes sich bereit erklärt das Kind zur Welt zu bringen, es zu stillen bis es fähig ist selbst Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen und es dann dem Königspaar zu übergeben. Die Mutter wird nicht völlig aus dem Leben ausgeschlossen sein aber nicht im Rang steigen oder andere Vorzüge erhalten."

„Wie ist das Passwort für diesen Raum? Das wäre meine letzte Frage."„Es ist zur Zeit Drachenfeder, dieses Wort wählte dein Vater als seiner ihm in die Geheimnisse dieses Raums einweihte. Du kannst es nach deinen Vorstellungen verändern, so dass sich die Tür nur für dich öffnen wird, wenn dein Herz sich entschieden hat."Draco nickte verstehend, überlegte für sich ob er eine neue Zauberformel wählen sollte oder es bei der alten belassen. Gerade dachte er darüber nach, da sprach seine Mutter ihn noch ein letztes mal an.

„Draco? Denk daran, ich will das mein Sohn glücklich wird und werde mit jeder Person einverstanden sein die dazu beitragen kann." Narcissa lächelte sanft, fand Sekunden später Draco an sich gedrückt der sie ungestüm umarmte, eine Geste die sie zuletzt erlebte als er ein kleiner Junge war. „Danke Mutter. Danke für alles.."flüsterte er, bevor er sich leicht verlegen wieder löste und zu den Portraits sah, das amüsierte Schmunzeln seiner Mutter ihm deshalb entging.

„Bitte."antwortete sie schlicht, drehte sich zu der Tür, die von der Innenseite her deutlich als eine solche zu erkennen war und schob sie auf. „Wir sehen uns bei dem Essen heute Abend. Vergiss nicht darauf, ja?" sprach Narcissa bevor sie ging, einen nachdenklichen Draco zurückließ, der die gemalten Bilder mit großer Sorgfalt musterte, herauszufinden versuchte welche der Abgebildeten blutsverwandt mit ihm waren. Bei manchen war es deutlicher durch markante Merkmale, wie die silberblonde Haarfarbe oder die Gesichtszüge, bei anderen wie bei den beiden braunhaarigen Zwillingsfrauen hätte er nicht an eine Verwandtschaft geglaubt.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beschloss zu gehen, blieb vor dem als Holzgemälde getarnten Durchgang stehen, beugte sich vor und flüsterte einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. „Dragon."

_----------------_

Leise schwang ein Takt durch die Luft, fiel ein Tropfen Wasser nach dem anderen aus dem umgekippten Eimer, löste ein feines Geräusch aus der Trommel die seinen Fall stoppte. Alles war ruhig, das leise Rauschen der Blätter schien ein alles beherrschendes Geräusch, nur begleitet von dem gleichmäßigen Atmen vieler Menschen. Sie hatten noch lange bis in die Nacht gefeiert, bis das diffuse Licht der Sterne sich mit dem helleren, ersten Strahlen der Sonne abwechselte nahezu. Erstes Gähnen setzte ein, die Musik wurde leiser, bevor sie völlig abklang. Ringsumher sank man auf geflochtene Matten aus Stroh, die in dieser warmen Sommernacht gemeinsam mit dünnen, bunt gemusterten Decken und dem hellen Schein des Feuers genug Wärme boten.

Paare teilten sich die Lager, ihre Geräusche die letzten bevor alles in einen tiefen, Kraft tankenden Schlaf fiel. In der Ferne zwitscherte ein Vogel sein Lied, erzählte in seiner eigenen Sprache eine Geschichte.

Hufklappern tönte durch den Wald, ein Reiter der früher erwacht war als seine Kameraden kehrte aus dem Dorf zurück in das er geritten war um frische Milch zu holen. Er galoppierte so schnell es für ihn und sein Pferd auf diesem Waldweg ungefährlich war, seine Hände locker die Zügel haltend da er sie nicht wirklich benötigte um den Hengst zu lenken, der bereits auf einen sachten Druck seiner Schenkel oder auf ein leises Wort reagierte.

„Lauf mein Guter! Wir müssen den anderen so schnell wie möglich berichten was wir herausgefunden habe."Als verstünde er jedes Wort griff der Hengst noch einmal kräftiger aus, schöpfte all seine Reserven aus bis er an ihrem Ziel erschöpft Stehen blieb. Der Braunhaarige Junge schwang sich in einer raschen Bewegung von dem Pferderücken, löste den Zügel und hängte ihn auf einen Pfosten, Sattel musste er keinen abnehmen da er ohne geritten war. „Hast du gut gemacht Leen."lobte der Junge das Pferd, klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Seite und führte es zu einer kleinen Quelle. „Lösch erst einmal deinen Durst. Ich gehe zu den anderen.."sprach er und drehte sich mit einem Ruck um, schritt auf die schlafende Menge zu von denen sich nur vereinzelte bereits bewegten und sich etwas zum Frühstück besorgten.

Entschlossen stellte er sich neben das herabgebrannte und bereits erloschene Lagerfeuer, sah sich kurz um und erklärte den großen, hölzernen Kochlöffel als passend für seinen Zweck und hob ihn auf um damit laut gegen den mittlerweile ebenfalls leeren Eisentopf zu schlagen der an einem Gestell über der Feuerstelle hin. „Wacht auf! Wacht alle auf!!"rief er laut, weckte mit dem Topf den er zum Gong verwandelt hatte seine Freunde, die aus logischen Gründen nicht besonders begeistert waren.

Einige stellten sich auf und sahen ihn verärgert an, glaubten an einen schlechten Scherz. „Was soll der ganze Lärm? Was ist so dringend das es nicht noch ein paar Stunden warten konnte, bis wir von selbst aufgestanden wären?"– „Ja genau! Was denkst du dir dabei Oliver?"rief noch ein Zweiter, viele Augenpaare verstimmt auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ruhig, ruhig Freunde! Ich habe euch natürlich nicht grundlos geweckt. Also.."Er unterbrach kurz, fuhr sich in einer verlegenen wirkenden Geste durch die braunen Haare und grinste dann, holte ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Stück Papier aus deiner Tasche heraus. „Ich habe hier etwas das ihr alle sehen solltet!"sagte Oliver, entfaltete es rasch und hielt es hoch damit es alle sehen konnten. Auf das Papier war groß etwas aufgedruckt, es sah sehr amtlich aus durch das Wappen der Königsfamilie darauf und ein Raunen ging durch die menge als sie die ersten Zeilen lassen.

„Für alle die es nicht erkenne können, die ersten Wörter lauten: Gesucht : Weasleys."

_----------------_

Abschließende Worte: Ich HASSE es wie es mir meine Absätze zerschlägt!!!!!!! Aber ich bin müde und will ins Bett, ich hoffe man kann es trotzdem lesen... ansonsten editierte ich es morgen noch mal...


	2. Gesucht: Weasleys

**Teil:** 2/? (sicher noch so an die 8 weitere mindestens)

**Autor:** Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy (auf www.animexx.de )

**Warnung:** Also, wie alle wissen die den ersten Teil gelesen haben: Extrawarnungen (wie lemon zB) warden im Kapitel selbst nochmal vorgewarnt

Für dieses: AU, slash, hetero,

**Pairing: **Lucius/Narcissa, Lucius/Severus, Draco/Blaise (sind natürlich noch nicht alle und das heißt nicht das, dass so bleiben muss.. xgx)

**Disclaimer: **Alles mein!! xmuahahaahahx Okay, gut, Harry Potter gehört J.K.R. (Den wollt ich aber auch gar nicht wirklich.. xhustx) Die anderen Charas auch, mir gehört nur die Idee sie alle ins Mittelalter zu verfrachten! :) Geld mach ich hier mit leider auch nichts, aber wenn mir wer rein zufällig was spenden will..? xsmilex

**Kommentar: **Das ist also das zweite Kapitel.. gewartet haben darauf wohl nicht viele, immerhin haben mir nur Leute Kommentare geschrieben die ich darum gebeten hatte xseufztx

Liest es denn sonst wirklich niemand? TT xsniffx Bitte, bitte lasst etwas von euch hören und wenn es nur ein kurzes „Ja ich les es und will das du weiterschreibst" ist, das ist nämlich wirklich entmutigend.. xKopf hängen lässtx

Ein großes Danke aber an die drei die mir reviewt haben!! xfreux xknuddelx

Godiva: Das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern hat sich ja wohl jetzt geändert, ne? xknuddeltx Stimmt, ich beschreibe einfach gerne, ich liebe das auch an anderen Geschichten.. Ich freu mich auch das dir meine Charakterisierungen zusagen, ich hab immer Angst sie würden zu OOC :)

Ali: Na zeltest du noch? xgx Wolltest es ja in Japanisch nicht lesen, dafür halt jetzt! Viel Spaß damit! :) xfreut sich natürlich das es dir gefälltx

kitsune to neko: Annamaus du schreibst mir die längsten Riwus überhaupt xstrahlx und deine Liveriwus sind total goldig! Danke!!! :) Also aber du sollst nicht meine Geschichten lesen statt Hüs zu machen.. obwohl es sicher eine sinnvollere Beschäftigung ist xroflx Thihihi... hab ich dir doch gern gewidmet! und ich warne immer vor hetero :) DER KÖNIG IST TOT! xevillaughx :-" Ich geh jetzt nicht auf alle deine Bemerkungen ein xlolx musste aber ziemlich viel lachen xwuschelzx danke Maus!! Besonders gefreut hat mich das dir Cissa gefällt! xhüpft herumx

**Anmerkung: **Ich hab ab jetzt einen Beta!! v xstrahltx Es ist Lilly und ich bin ihr sehr dankbar dafür KOMMA dass sie sich das antut xzwinkax xknuddelt siex Lest doch auch ihre Geschichte Brüder ( da ich nichts linken kann, sucht „Brüder" mit dem Autorennamen „Godiva" :) ) , sie ist wirklich gut und das sage ich nicht nur weil ich mit ihr befreundet bin xsmilex

* * *

Die Stille war trügerisch, lag schwer in der Luft die förmlich zu knistern schien vor Aufregung, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm die jeder spüren konnte, obwohl nur ein freundliches, weißes Wölkchen am Himmel stand und nicht einmal die Sonne verdeckte und sich trotzdem bald mit anderen Wolken zu einer großen, schwerbeladenen Gewitterwolke zusammenballen würde. Blicke wurden sich zugeworfen, bevor die Spannung förmlich greifbar wurde und ein Aufschrei durch die Menge ging, verwirrte und leicht ängstliche Kommentare wurden laut. „Weasleys gesucht?" – „Was soll das heißen?" – „Sind damit nur Weasleys gemeint oder wir alle?" – „Warum so plötzlich?"  
Kleinere stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen, versuchten ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Steckbrief zu erhaschen um zu lesen was darauf geschrieben stand. Es wurde gedrängelt, Ellbogen in Seiten gestoßen und versucht den jeweils Anderen weg zu schubsen.

Oliver seufzte tief, er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, aber gehofft das sie vernünftig genug waren um nicht in eine Massenpanik zu verfallen.  
„Freunde! Freunde bitte beruhigt euch! Ich werde es für euch alle vorlesen. So kann es jeder hören, auch die, die zu weit weg sind um den Steckbrief zu erkennen." rief er mit lauter Stimme, konnte dabei sogar die Menge übertonen, die darauf leiser wurde und nur noch leise tuschelte.  
„Gut Olli, les es vor!" stimmte ihm jemand zu, worauf er das Papier wendete um es lesen zu können. „Ganz oben ist groß das Königswappen und darunter steht eben: Weasleys gesucht. In der Mitte ist ein Bild von Arthur, offensichtlich der Einzige, von dem sie wussten wie er aussah. Das ist ein Vorteil für uns, wenn sie sonst keinen erkennen können.. Jedenfalls, hier steht das die Weasleys auf jeden Fall lebend gefangen genommen und auch so ins Schloss gebracht werden sollen." „Steht auch, wer gefangen genommen werden soll?" rief ein Mädchen besorgt dazwischen.  
„Ja. Nur Weasleys, vom restlichen Widerstand schreiben sie nichts. Aber ihr einziges Kennzeichen an dem sie euch erkennen wollen." Hier brach Oliver kurz ab und sah zu den Jungen, ihrer kleinen Schwester und ihrer Mutter hinüber. „sind die roten Haare. Das heißt aber das alle anderen mit der gleichen Haarfarbe auch aufpassen müssen nicht versehentlich gefangen genommen zu werden." „Die sind ja ganz schön leichtgläubig wenn die denken das irgendwer das macht! Warum sollte irgendwer das tun?!" „Weil es eine Belohnung dafür gibt. Jeder Mann, der einen Gefangenen ins Schloss bringt, wird mit seinem eigenen Gewicht in Gold belohnt." „Oh.. das könnte skrupellose Menschen wirklich dazu bringen eine Jagd zu veranstalten."

Besorgte Blicke wurden wieder ausgetauscht, sie wussten das keiner von ihnen zu so etwas fähig wäre aber wie es um die Einstellung des restlichen Volkes stand wussten sie nicht. Natürlich waren diese Leute dankbar, dass die Rebellen ihnen halfen aber das versprochene Gold würde sie unter Garantie locken, außerdem gab es auch einige Leute wie die Sheriffe, die loyal der Königsfamilie unterstanden. Das war auch kein Wunder, sie hatten bestimmte Befehlsgewalten in den Dörfern und bekamen auch eine Bezahlung, die sich sehen lassen konnte.

Molly Weasley trat resolut vor, sah sich mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln um, das nicht nur auf ihre eigenen Kinder eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte. „Bitte regt euch nicht auf. Wie Oliver gesagt hat, sie suchen nur nach Leuten mit roten Haaren und die meisten von euch haben andere Haarfarben wie braun oder blond. Ihr seid also außer Gefahr! Bei den anderen wird es denke ich reichen wenn sie sich ausweisen können und sicherheitshalber ihre Haare verbergen. Meine Familie und ich werden auch vorsichtig sein, aber wir dürfen uns nicht völlig einschüchtern lassen und müssen weiter unser Leben leben, so gut es eben geht. Lasst uns zusammenpacken und in unsere Häuser zurückkehren. Es ist wohl besser wir treffen alle Schutzmaßnahmen."  
Dies waren viele weise Worte, gesprochen von einer Frau, die sie alle irgendwie als ihre zweite Mutter ansahen. Molly hatte vor Jahren gemeinsam mit Arthur eine Gruppe von Leuten um sich gescharrt, die langsam zu ihrer heutigen Größe anwuchs. Sie lebten in einer Gemeinschaft, jeder half soweit er konnte zusammen und die Weasley - Mutter war besonders hilfsbereit, ihre gestrickten Decken, Jacken und Hemden hatten in kalten Tagen bereits vielen Menschen Wärme gespendet. Ihre Freunde nickten, die Schlafmatten wurden zusammengerollt, Trinkbecher, Teller und Schüsseln aufgesammelt und Essensreste in Säcke gesammelt um sie weg zu schmeißen oder wenn es sich um ganze Stücke handelte an den nächsten Tagen in ihrem Dorf zu verteilen.

Ron ging an den Zusammenräumenden vorbei, einen Sack mit übriggebliebenen Essen von dem Fest geschultert und mehrere gerollte Matten unter dem Arm auf Oliver zu, blieb neben ihm stehen.  
„Na Olli, ist es ungefährlich bei dir zu sein oder wirst du mich gleich kidnappen?" fragte er grinsend, auf dem Gesicht seines älteren Freundes erschien ebenfalls ein Grinsen. „Ich glaube ich bin zu leicht, als dass es sich auszahlen würde sich die Mühe zu machen."  
„Eitler Kerl!" meinte Ron, knuffte ihm leicht in die Seite. „Pass auf, ich reite gleich alleine auf Leen nachhause und du kannst nachlaufen.." Oliver feixte schadenfroh, fing sich einen weiteren Stups ein, bevor Ron ihn gespielt unterwürfig ansah. „Oh nein Sir! Verzeiht meinen Fehler! Habt Mitleid mit einem hungrigen Jungen."  
Der Braunhaarige schmunzelte amüsiert und schwang sich auf sein Pferd, zu dem sie geschlendert waren und reichte Ron seine Hand. „Komm schon rauf." meinte er freundlich, half ihm mit seinem Gepäck auf den Rücken Leen's zu klettern uns sich vor ihn zu setzen.

Um sie herum bildeten sich weitere Paare, die gemeinsam auf einem Pferd zurück in ihr Dorf reiten würden und andere schlossen sich zu Gruppen zusammen, sie würden zu Fuß gehen und befanden es nach der erschreckenden Nachricht, die Oliver ihnen überbracht hatte für sicherer zusammen zubleiben, selbst wenn keiner von ihnen rote Haare besaß.  
„Sag mal Ron, warum hast eigentlich du keine Rede gehalten? Von dir war es eher zu erwarten als von Fred und George und doch hast du es nicht getan." Sein Freund antwortete ihm nicht sofort, schwieg während der Hengst sie ruhig und doch schnell durch den Wald trug, die Bäume mit ihren grünen Blättern an ihnen vorbeizogen.  
Fragend stupste der Braunhaarige den etwas kleineren Jungen an, der vor ihm auf dem Pferd saß und wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal. „Ron?" „Ich.. ich weiß auch nicht."

Er drehte sich etwas um, soweit dies möglich war ohne dabei von dem trabenden Hengst zu fallen, blickte sein Gegenüber ehrlich an, seine Gefühle deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.  
„Ich glaube, ich hätte vor allen Andren angefangen zu weinen, wenn ich über Vater hätte sprechen sollen. Ich bin nicht so stark wie meine Brüder..." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, der Rothaarige senkte betrübt den Kopf und sah wieder von seinem Freund weg, spürte im nächsten Moment wie er tröstend gegen dessen Brust gezogen wurde und er leise Worte nah an seinem Ohr sprach. „Du bist sogar sehr stark Ron. Nein wirklich, glaub mir." fügte Oliver hinzu als er das widersprechende Kopfschütteln des vor ihm Sitzenden vernahm. „Ich bin dein Trainingspartner im Kampf, ich muss es wissen. Du führst das Schwert und spannst den Bogen bald besser als manch Anderer und mit einer Zielgenauigkeit, die dir in deiner Alterklasse den Sieg in einem Turnier bringen könnte, wenn du an Einem teilnehmen würdest. Es ist nur verständlich, dass du deinen Vater vermisst, aber dein Schmerz wird dir helfen über dich selbst hinauszuwachsen und deinen Charakter weiterbilden."

Während ihrem Gespräch näherte sich Leen, auf dessen Rücken sie reisten, dem Dorf in dem er geboren wurde und schnaubte leise, wie um anzukündigen dass sie bald ihr Ziel erreichten. „Mag sein, dass mein Körper stark ist, aber.." „Kein aber! Du bist ein guter Freund, kameradschaftlich, hilfsbereit, loyal und bringst Einem zum lachen. Menschen wie du sind sehr wichtig für die Gesellschaft Ron! Du merkst es vielleicht nicht aber du machst vielen das Leben glücklicher mit deiner Freundlichkeit.."  
Ron lachte leise, etwas verlegen, zeigte seinen Freund damit das es ihm gelungen war den Jüngeren auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Manchmal klingst du als wären wir wirklich ein Paar, wie uns Herm immer aufzieht." meinte er grinsend, worauf Oliver auch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Was meinst du, auf wen von uns ist sie heimlich eifersüchtig, dich oder mich?"  
Ron tat so als müsste er lange angestrengt nachdenken, legte überlegend den Kopf schief und lächelte seinen Freund freundlich an. „Auf mich natürlich!" Oliver sah empört aus, knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite, bevor sie beide anfingen zu lachen.

Immer noch lachend erreichten sie ihr Dorf, das für Uneingeweihte allerdings nicht als solches zu erkennen war. Leen blieb stehen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, seine hellbraune Mähne flog durch die Luft und streifte kurz Rons Schenkel.  
„Wir sind da!" rief dieser, schwang sich von dem Rücken hinunter und ließ sich von Oliver den Sack und die Matten herunter reichen. „Grüß Violette und Dylan von mir, ja? Mum wird heute noch bei euch vorbeischauen und euren Anteil der Festreste bringen."  
Der braunhaarige Junge nickte, ließ ebenfalls seine Füße auf den Boden treffen und lobte seinen treuen Hengst, griff nach dem geflochtenen Zügel. Er war ein Geschenk seiner kleinen Schwester Moira gewesen, die ihm freudenstrahlend die neuen Zügel brachte als seine alten rissen.

Ein leiser Käuzchenschrei erklang, der in dem Hain von meterhohen, bereits viele Jahre zählenden Bäumen nicht weiter auffallend war. Allerdings war der Kauz ein nachtaktives Zier und ließ deshalb seinen Schrei der schon so manchen in Furcht versetzt hatte während des Tages nicht erklingen. Dieser Tatsache zum Trotz folgte dem ersten Laut ein Zweiter, der darauf antworten zu schien und wieder schwieg als er seine Nachricht vermittelt zu haben schien. Verwunderlicherweise scharrten sich immer mehr Menschen in dem Wald, schleppten ihre Pakete vor die alten Eichen, Buchen und anderen Laubbäume, die sich hier angesiedelt hatten. Auffallendes war nicht zu vermerken, es handelte sich scheinbar um einen durchschnittlichen Wald, wie er zu großen Teilen das Königreich bedeckte.  
Das einzige Besondere war eine Ansiedlung noch dickerer Bäume die kreisförmig angeordnet waren, in ihrer Mitte ein monumentales Exemplar einschlossen. Rund herum wuchsen Kräuter und Farne, Büsche auf denen essbare und giftige Beeren dicht an dicht wuchsen und nur für Kundige zu unterscheiden waren, daneben Hagebutten die im Winter einen schmackhaften Tee ergaben und im Sommer von Scherzbolden als Juckmittel geschätzt wurden und andere Sträucher.

Ron schulterte jetzt den Sack wieder, trat an einen der im Kreis stehenden Bäume heran, griff nach einem unauffälligen Zweig und sprach dabei einige kurze Worte. Kurz passierte nichts, dann trat eine Veränderung in der Struktur der Rinde auf und ein Durchgang öffnete sich, gab den Blick auf einen kleinen, vollgeräumten – und doch merklich größeren als es von außen möglich schien – Raum, von dem eine Treppe am Ende weiter hinauf führte.  
„Bis später Oliver!" verabschiedete sich der Rothaarige noch, trat endgültig ein worauf sich die entstandene Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss und auf dem oberen Ende der Treppe eine etwas molligere Frau erschien. „Ronnie-Schätzchelchen! Endlich bist du auch wieder da! Komm, leg die Sachen gleich hier ab und komm dann hoch." Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen wirbelte Molly wieder herum und verschwand in dem oberen Raum, geschäftig wie immer.  
Ron schmunzelte leicht, lehnte die gefalteten Matten an ihren vorhergesehenen Platz an der Wand, an der bereits die seiner Brüder lehnten und hob einen selbstgeknüpften Teppich seiner Mutter mit Vorsichtig auf um die darunter verborgene Klappe zu öffnen die in ihre Vorratskammer führte um dort das übriggebliebene Essen von ihrer Feier zu verstauen. Flüchtig ließ er seinen Blick über die angesammelten Vorräte schweifen, kontrollierte dabei ob alles noch an seinem Platz war wie es seine Mutter ihm von klein auf beigebracht hatte, stellte fest das die Körbe voller Äpfel, Birnen und Beeren für den Winter wieder gefüllt werden mussten, ebenso neue Kräuter gesucht werden die mit Zwiebeln und Knoblauch gemeinsam zum trocknen von der Decke hingen und die Rüben und Karotten in hölzernen Kisten auch. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz sich darum zu kümmern, stieg die kurze Leiter hoch und schloss die Klappe hinter sich wieder, schob auch den Teppich darüber zurück.  
Ihn schmückte das Zeichen des Widerstandes, ein brüllender, roter Löwe in der Mitte, am Rand in den Schuppen eines Drachens die einzelnen Wappen und Embleme der Familien aus ihrem Dorf. Molly Weasley hatte sich bei dieser Arbeit wiederholt selbst übertroffen, was auch ihre Freunde gefunden hatten als sie das kunstvolle Werk sahen und sie aufforderten eine vergrößerte Ausgabe davon für ihre Versammlungshalle herzustellen, die seine Mutter bereits zur Hälfte gewebt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie sehr stolz war diesen Auftrag erhalten zu haben, fand es auch durchaus praktisch, dass sie sich nicht mehr nur auf die Garderobe ihrer Söhne und der einen Tochter konzentrierte und sich stattdessen um etwas anderes kümmerte.

„Ron! Komm endlich! Du wirst doch nicht plötzlich nach all den Jahren den magischen Raumvergrößerer bewundern, oder etwa doch?" Ron grinste leicht, der altbekannte Scherz kam immer wieder zum Einsatz wenn sich einer der Weasleys zu lange ohne triftigen Grund in ihrem Eingangsraum aufhielt. Natürlich wunderte sich keiner von ihnen mehr über den magisch vergrößerten Platz, da sie ihn seit Kindertagen gewohnt waren und zu dieser Zeit sehr lustig fanden, ihren Eltern allerlei Fragen darüber stellten.  
Dieser Zauber war das große Geheimnis des Rebellen-Dorfes und eines ihrer bestgehüteten. Der Schutz der Bäume, die niemand für die Wohnungen vieler Familien halten würde, war ausschlaggebend für den Widerstand aktiv zu bleiben, unentdeckt von der Königsfamilie die arme Bevölkerung zu unterstützen. Natürlich bot selbst ein magischer Baum nicht allzu viel Platz, doch durch die ebenfalls vergrößerte Decke und die übereinander liegenden Räume kam doch jede Familie damit aus.

Zum dritten Mal rief Molly jetzt ihren jüngsten Sohn, worauf dieser sich beeilte und rasch die Stufen hochkam, zu der kleinen Versammlung in ihrem Wohnzimmer stieß.  
„Da bin ich! Hallo Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny.. ah und auch Mum natürlich!" Ron lächelte einmal in die Runde, ließ sich dann auf dem Platz nieder, den Fred ihm freigemacht hatte indem er näher an seinen Zwilling heranrutschte, dieser sich ebenfalls etwas weiter rechts hinsetzte und damit seine kleine Schwester gegen den Rand der Bank drängte, sich darauf einen bösen Blick einfing und dennoch nicht von der Stelle bewegte.  
„Das ist mir zu dumm! Ich hole mir einen Stuhl." meinte diese nur und sprang auf um sich kurz darauf wieder auf den geholten Stuhl zu setzen, auf dem vor kurzen noch ein Stapel Schriftrollen gelegen hatte. Die Zwillinge quittierten Ginnys Flucht nur mit einem Grinsen, machten sich sofort demonstrativ besonders breit und lehnten sich gemütlich in die Kissen, welche auf der Bank lagen. Ihre anderen Geschwister hatten sich gleich von vornherein mit Sesseln zufrieden gegeben, wie auch ihre Mutter die gerade mit einem großen Tablett zurückkehrte, auf dem sich acht Schalen mit ihrem Frühstück befanden.  
„Esst erst einmal! Es ist wichtig, dass ihr bei Kräften bleibt!" Molly lächelte sie alle an und reichte jedem seine Schüssel, sie waren aus Holz und ihr Vater Arthur hatte sie für sie handgefertigt und bei jedem den Anfangsbuchstaben beziehungsweise bei George und Ginny die Anfangsbuchstaben in die Seite geschnitzt damit sie die ansonsten völlig identischen Gefäße auseinander halten konnten.

------------

„Draco, hast du darüber nachgedacht, was ich dich gestern Abend bei unserem gemeinsamen Essen fragte?" Narcissa blickte über die Tafel hinweg zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, wies mit einer unauffälligen Geste den neben ihr wartenden Diener darauf hin, dass ihr Glas leer war und er das schleunigst ändern sollte.  
Draco erwiderte den Blick seiner Mutter, nickte und schob den vor sich stehenden Teller beiseite. Sie befanden sich gerade beim Frühstück, vor ihnen auf dem Tisch die erlesensten Köstlichkeiten aufgestellt nach denen man am frühen Morgen Lust bekommen könnte. In silbernen Schalen lag heimisches Obst und auch exotischere Exemplare, auf Tellern aus dem gleichen Material war aufgeschnittenes Brot und Kuchen, wieder daneben Wurst und Käse. Viele ihrer Untertanen hätten sich in das Paradies versetzt gefühlt, in das Land in dem Milch und Honig fließen und Nahrung für alle im Überfluss vorhanden war. Die beiden beachteten die reichgedeckte Tafel allerdings nicht weiter, den Anblick schon seit langen gewohnt.  
„Ja Mutter, aber wie du dir wahrscheinlich denken kannst, ist meine Antwort Nein. Ich zähle gerade siebzehn Sommer und das ist noch kein Alter, in dem man sich bereits um jeden Preis vermählen müsste." „Natürlich nicht, lass dir nur Zeit bei deiner Suche Draco. Auch du wirst eines Tages den Richtigen oder die Richtige für dich finden."

Draco nickte nachdenklich, seine Gedanken kreisten um eine Person deren Aussehen er noch nicht kannte und deren Charakter ebenfalls nicht, jener Mensch der einmal sein Leben begleiten würde. Bis jetzt kannte er niemanden, den er sich in dieser Rolle vorstellen könnte, nicht einmal seinen besten Freund Blaise, mit dem er zwar seine ersten Erfahrungen machte, die Gefühle für ihn zwar sehr tief aber mehr der Art waren wie man einen Bruder liebte, einen Bruder,der einem wirklich viel bedeutete.  
„Heute treffen die ersten Trauergäste ein. Sie kommen um mit uns in zwei Tagen deinem Vater das letzte Geleit zu geben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nicht über alle besonders begeistert sein wirst, aber bitte Draco bleibe höflich. Wir pflegen mit diesen Menschen guten Kontakt und das soll auch so bleiben." Sie sah ihren Sohn warnend an, sie beide genau wissend wovon Narcissa sprach. Natürlich würde Draco niemals etwas Schlechtes oder Unhöfliches zu oder über Sirius Black sagen, dem Cousin seiner Mutter, über seine Tante Bellatrix oder über die Flints, eine Adelsfamilie mit nicht zu verachtenden Einfluss, aus der auch sein eigener Leibwächter kam. Nein, sie wussten die Rede war von der Familie Parkinson. Ihr Adelstitel war nicht besonders hoch aber sie waren loyale Anhänger der Königsfamilie, unterstützten sie doch schon über mehrere Generationen hinweg die Ziele der Malfoys.

Es bestand eine lange Bindung zwischen den beiden Familien, welche sie nur zu gerne durch eine Vermählung vertiefen würden. Diesem Wunsch entgegenkommend war die Tatsache das die jüngste Tochter der Parkinsons, ein Mädchen namens Pansy, seit ihrem ersten Treffen mit Draco Malfoy, der damals noch ein kleiner Junge war, nur noch Augen für diesen hatte und niemals von einem anderen Mann mit der gleichen Leidenschaft sprach wie von ihm. Sie setzte alles daran dieses Feuer auch in ihm zu entfachen, erreichte aber eher das Gegenteil. Es war ein inoffizielles Geheimnis, dass der Erbe der Malfoys ihr keinerlei Sympathie entgegen brachte, um nicht zu sagen, dass er sie hasste, was sie allerdings einfach nicht verstehen wollte und immer noch davon träumte eines Tages die Königinnenkrone anzulegen.  
„Ich werde Pansy sicher nicht heiraten! Mir ist egal ob die Parkinsons gute Freunde sind, sie sehen auch nach dem tausend und dritten Mal nicht ein, dass ich diese Hexe nicht einmal geschenkt annehmen würde! Ich finde es schlimm genug, dass sie an Vaters Beerdigung Trauer heucheln dürfen, ich werde sicher nicht auch noch mitmachen und Begeisterung über sie vortäuschen." Dracos Stimme war zum Ende immer lauter geworden, er war wütend aufgestanden und sah seiner Mutter jetzt fest in die Augen, die ebenso eisig zurücksahen wie es seine eigenen waren. Narcissa blieb völlig ruhig, wie stets wenn ihr Sohn zu schreien anfing und reizte ihn damit wiederholt nur noch mehr.  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du dieses Mädchen heiraten sollst.. sie ist keine besonders gute Partie. Du sollst bloß höflich zu ihren Eltern sein."

Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und Draco schluckte auch die trotzige Bemerkung die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Sie hatte völlig recht, seine Wut war wenig nützlich und außerdem stand er auf der höheren Position, was hieß das er mit dieser Familie nie wieder viel zu tun haben musste wenn er das nicht wünschte, war er einmal König geworden.  
Schon viel beruhigter verließ er den Saal, traf vor dem großen Tor wartend seinen Freund Blaise an. „Blaise? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Draco ihn leicht überrascht, hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet ihn hier zu sehen. „Ich weiß doch, was für willkommene Gäste hier bald auftauchen werden.." Der schwarzhaarige Junge grinste leicht, zwinkerte seinem Gegenüber freundlich zu.  
„Da dachte ich mir, du hast sicher nichts gegen etwas Ablenkung? Wie wäre es, wir reiten im Wald aus und machen uns einen schönen Tag? Ich hab auch schon Proviant." Bei diesem Stichwort hob Blaise zwei volle Satteltaschen hoch die er bei sich trug, öffnete den Deckel einer und zeigte Draco das sie auf keinen Fall hungrig bleiben mussten wenn sie diesen Ausflug unternahmen.  
„Das klingt fantastisch! Lass uns die Pferde holen und gleich losreiten." Begeistert von dieser Idee griff Draco nach einer der beiden Taschen, ohne auf die Proteste seines Freundes zu achten, dass er als baldiger König das nicht machen müsste. Er bestand darauf, sah den anderen resolut an und strich sich einmal durch sein silberblondes Haar, grinste überlegen.  
„Gut, ich befehle dir nur eine Tasche zu tragen! Wirst du deinem König gehorchen?" „Na momentan noch Prinz." war die freche Antwort begleitet von einem Grinsen Blaises.  
Zuerst überrascht, dann zu lachend anfangend sah sein Freund ihn an, wieder ein gespielt ernstes Gesicht machend. „Hüte deine Zunge! Im Kerker sind immer ein paar Plätze frei." sagte Draco, musste aber in ungefähr der Hälfte wieder anfangen zu lachen, worin Blaise herzlich einstimmte. „Das musst du aber noch üben Draco."

------------

Der Tag war fortgeschritten, die ersten Strahlen der Mittagssonne kündigten sich bereits an und erhellten das Zuhause der Weasleys, fielen durch Fenster, die von außen durch Zauber geschützt nicht als solche erkennbar waren. Sie hatten sich wie schon in der Früh um den Wohnzimmertisch , der gleichzeitig auch als Esstisch diente, gescharrt nur dass die Plätze dieses Mal anders verteilt waren. Ginny hatte sich sofort als sie eintrat auf die Sitzbank gesetzt und ihre Brüder Ron und Percy heran gewunken ebenfalls neben ihr Platz zu nehmen um zu verhindern das die Zwillinge sich wieder dazu setzten und sie verdrängten. Fred und George teilten sich dafür einen der breiten, gepolsterten Sessel, obwohl genug andere Stühle da wären um sich zu setzen wie ihre Mutter sie hinwies.  
„Alle da?" war die eigentlich überflüssige Frage, worauf bestätigendes Nicken folgte. „Bill, du hast doch nachgesehen wie stark der Zauber auf unserem Haus noch ist? Muss er aufgefrischt werden?" richtete Molly die Frage an ihren Sohn. „Ja, er ist noch ziemlich stark. Jedenfalls stark genug um uns vor allen Kopfgeldjägern zu verbergen." „Gut. Was ist mit den anderen?" Nacheinander sah sie jedes ihrer Kinder an, sie alle hatten sich um etwas gekümmert das ihren Schutz verstärkte.  
„Charlie?" „Ich habe nach unseren Pferden gesehen. Die Pferch ist noch immer nicht als solche zu erkennen, wirkt einfach wie ein Stück Wald und lässt ihnen genug Freiraum zur Bewegung. Niemand wird auf die Idee kommen das die Pferde nicht wildlebend sind."

Keiner ihres Dorfes konnte seine Reittiere direkt in seinem Haus halten, da für sie in en verzauberten Bäumen einfach kein Platz gewesen wäre. Sie hielten die Pferde im nahen Wald, gaben ihnen damit auch mehr Freiheit als es durchschnittliche Hauspferde normalerweise hatten. „Ich habe unsere Quellen, Beerensträucher und getarnten Felder kontrolliert." ergriff Fred das Wort. „George hat mir geholfen. Darum müssen wir uns nicht mehr kümmern, Alicia hat mit einigen Anderen dafür gesorgt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Wir haben dann noch nach dem Ausgang unseres Fluchttunnels geschaut, er ist mit Efeu überwachsen, so dass man ihn nicht entdecken kann wir aber dennoch hindurch können."  
„Gut.. Es sieht so aus als wäre soweit alles in Ordnung. Bill, Charlie könnt ihr euch bitte um unsere Verteidigung kümmern in den nächsten Wochen? Wir müssen Fallen aufstellen falls wir einen Angriff ausstehen sollen und neue Pfeile anfertigen.. eure Messer und Schwerter gehören geschärft.. und Zaubertränke müssen gebraut werden!" Molly Weasley war geschäftig aufgesprungen, als wolle sie sich gleich an die Arbeit machen, in ihrem Kopf schon daran alles zu planen.  
„Mum! Du wirst nicht alles alleine machen! Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal und setz dich. Du musst dich auch mal ausruhen, nach Dads Tod hast du dich um alles gekümmert und jetzt gönnst du dir eine Pause!" Resolut war die jüngste, Ginny, aufgestanden und auf ihre Mutter zugetreten, half mit guten Argumenten und zusätzlich noch mit einer durch vielerlei Arbeit trainierten Hand auf Mollys Schulter nach das sich diese wieder setzte.

„Aber.." wollte sie zu einem Protest gegen ihre Tochter ansetzen, den Ginny aber sofort mit einer resoluten Handbewegung abtat die wahrlich bewies das sie viel von der Art ihrer Mutter hatte. „Kein aber. Also, unsere Schwerter müssen geschärft werden? Ich bin sicher für eine kleine Gegenleistung wird Jack das gerne übernehmen. Im Fallen legen sind Fred und George Meister und sie werden sicher keine Probleme haben ihre ohnehin bestehenden etwas aufzurüsten." Ginny verteilte die Aufgaben wie es sonst ihre Mutter getan hatte, beachtete dabei die besonderen Stärken und Fachgebiete ihrer Brüder und ihr selbst. „Die Zaubertränke sollte besser nicht Ron machen."  
Sie grinste leicht, ein Grinsen in das sogar Ron einstimmen musste. Selbst die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes Oliver braute noch bessere Tränke als er, dabei hatte er ihr gegenüber einen Vorsprung von mehreren Jahren und dem zu folge viel mehr Zeit die verschiedensten Tränke zu lernen. Das stimmte zwar auch, aber der jüngste Weasley-Sohn zeigte dennoch keinerlei Talent für diese Sache, obwohl er es als kleines Kind noch entschieden lustiger fand, dass fast jeder seiner Tränke explodierte und er deswegen den großen Kessel benützen durfte um zu üben, da dieser als einziger den ständigen Explosionen stand hielt.  
„Ich denke diese Aufgabe sollte lieber Percy übernehmen." Dieser nickte sich bereiterklärend. „Charlie und ich werden die Verteidigung übernehmen. Uns fällt sicher was ein um den Schutz des Fuchsbaus noch etwas zu verstärken und wenn wir wirklich nichts mehr zu tun haben helfen wir unseren Freunden." „Gut, abgemacht. Dann werde ich mich mit Ron um die Pfeile kümmern und so." Alle nickten, Ginny hatte das Problem gut gelöst und sie teilten sich gleich auf um schon mit den Arbeiten zu beginnen oder auch in manchen Fällen diese auf etwas später zu verschieben und lieber noch etwas lustigeres vorher zu machen. Das Leben musste schließlich weitergehen.

Fred und George verzogen sich sofort in den Wald, stoppten nur kurz um zwei Säcke mit Materialien mitzunehmen und Pläne schmiedend weiterzugehen. Auch die anderen strömten in die verschiedensten Richtungen, bis nur noch Molly Weasley und ihre beiden Jüngsten, Ron und Ginny, anwesend waren.  
„Wenn ihr alles erledigt, was soll ich denn dann tun?" fragte sie verzagt, wollte ihrem Mutterinstinkt wieder freien Lauf lassen und ihren Lieblingen die Arbeit abnehmen. „Mum du findest sicher irgendwas. Du findest immer etwas, auch wenn wir wollen das du dich entspannst! Also mach dir keine Sorgen, dir wird sicher nicht langweilig."  
Die etwas rundlichere Frau seufzte etwas, nickte aber dann. Ihre beiden meinten es schließlich gut mit ihr und sie würde ihren Ratschlag beherzigen. „Ich werde dann ein bisschen hier aufräumen." meinte sie noch, worauf ihre Kinder sich zufrieden gaben und den anderen aus dem Haus folgten.

Nachdenklich blickte Molly zu der großen, runden Tafel auf, die mit vielen Symbolen versehen war auf der verschiedene Pfeile anzeigten wo sich ihre Familie gerade befand. Rons Pfeil zeigte gerade auf Dorf´, Percys auf Labor´, ihr eigener auf Zuhause´ und die anderen teilten sich auf Wald´ und ebenfalls Dorf´ auf. Ihr Blick stoppte bei dem einzigen Pfeil der sich an einer ganz anderen Stelle befand, er war von älterer Machart und das Holz war bereits etwas dunkler als das der restlichen Pfeile. Mit geschwungenen Strichen in roter Farbe war darauf das Wort Arthur geschrieben, der Name ihres verstorbenen Mannes. Er zeigte auf ein kleines Schild, mit der Beschriftung: Nicht zuhause´.  
Molly seufzte leise, sie musste wohl den Pfeil einmal entfernen sonst würde er weiter anzeigen das Arthur bloß nicht zuhause war, dabei würde er doch niemals wieder kommen. Die Tafel hatte einfach die einzige Möglichkeit gewählt die sich ihr bot, da sie kein Symbol für Tod besaß, eine Möglichkeit die ihrer Meinung nach sehr deprimierend wirken musste wenn man sie ständig vor Augen hatte. Der Tod war ohnehin allgegenwärtig, viel zu oft versuchten die Heiler ihn zu bekämpfen und scheiterten auch bei diesem Versuch. Sicher, sie alle waren durch das Leben im Wald und durch die ständige Tatsache sich vor den Schergen des Königs zu verbergen abgehärtet und nicht so anfällig für die kleineren Krankheiten aber es gab dennoch genug die auch die Rebellen befallen konnten.

Die meisten hatten das Glück einen natürlichen Tod zu finden, nur wenige erhielten den Abschied durch die geschmiedeten Klingen eines Schwertes oder fliegende Pfeile, starben durch Mithilfe. Im Kampf und vor allem im Widerstand wurden Opfer gefordert, wie auch Arthur eines war. Normalerweise allerdings traf es jemanden der von einem Soldaten überrascht wurde und dem Angriff nicht statt hielt, doch Mollys Mann war einfach in eine Falle gelockt worden, ohne eine Möglichkeit sich noch irgendwie zu verteidigen.  
Wütend verweilten ihre Gedanken bei der Königsfamilie, die den Tod ihres Mannes zu verantworten hatte. Er war zwar gerächt worden, aber der Schmerz wurde dadurch nicht viel kleiner. „Machen sich nicht einmal selbst die Hände schmutzig, sondern schicken einen Trupp Soldaten! Mörder!!" rief sie hasserfüllt aus, blickte zu der Familientafel auf.

------------

Malfoy Manor präsentierte sich groß und Ehrfurcht gebietend, viele schwarze Wimpel wehten im Wind und standen für die Trauer der Bewohner. Die Tore waren weit geöffnet, davor hielten Patrouillen Wache, die dafür sorgten, dass niemand Unerwünschter hereinkam und jeden willkommenen Gast grüßten und den weiteren Weg wiesen. Draco ritt ebenfalls den Hauptweg entlang, sein Freund Blaise ihm auf seinem Hengst folgend. Die Wachen salutierten sofort respektvoll, boten an, ihnen die Pferde abzunehmen und sich um sie zu kümmern aber sie lehnten beide ab. Die Pflege ihrer Pferde war ihnen sehr wichtig, deshalb überließen sie diese nur selten einem Stallburschen.  
Der silberblonde Junge schwang sich aus dem Sattel und begann ihn abzunehmen, als ein Diener erschien und sich tief verneigte. „Sir, ihr Onkel und ihre Tante sind bereits eingetroffen. Ihre Mutter wünscht, dass sie kommen und sie begrüßen." Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn, betrachtete den Störenfried ärgerlich. „Kann das nicht noch warten?" fragte er unwillig, ließ den Diener sich ängstlich tiefer verbeugen und den Zorn seines Herrn fürchten.  
Aber noch war die Autorität Narcissas größer und diese hatte ihn geschickt, deswegen ließ er sich nicht beirren. „Die Herrin wünscht euch zu sehen. Sie sagte ich soll euch unverzüglich in den privaten Empfangssalon bringen und wenn ihr nicht kommen wollt dafür sorgen, dass ihr es doch tut." Er seufzte etwas, damit hatte er schon fast gerechnet. Seine Mutter wusste schließlich das Draco sich meistens sträubte von Dienern geholt zu werden und ihnen einfach befahl ihn in ruhe zu lassen.  
„Gut ich komme gleich.." Er wandte sich seufzend um, dieses Mal musste er sich wohl dem Willen seiner Mutter beugen. „Blaise könntest du vielleicht..?" Bittend sahen blaugraue Augen in schwarze, Blaise nickte und lächelte. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Keine Sorge, deinem geliebten Hengst passiert schon nichts!" Der Schwarzhaarige grinste amüsiert, manchmal übertrieb sein Freund es etwas mit seiner Sorge um Rion, seinem preisgekrönten Pferd, das es über alles liebte und es immer selbst versorgte, die Pflege niemals anderen überließ außer in Ausnahmezuständen Blaise, dem er vertraute, da er schließlich sein Freund war und Draco wusste das dieser Rion niemals schaden würde.  
„Mach dich nur lustig.. aber danke Blaise! Hast was gut bei mir!" „Das merke ich mir, ein Gefallen vom König kann sicher noch einmal praktisch sein." Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu, auch Draco grinste amüsiert und reichte ihm die Zügel, wandte sich dann zu dem geduldig wartenden Diener um, der sich sofort in Bewegung setzte, als er sah das sein Prinz bereit war.

„Bitte wenn ihr mir folgt." forderte der Angestellte ihn noch auf, nahm den kürzesten Weg der in den kleinen Empfangssalon führte und trotzdem akzeptabel für den Thronerben war. Es gab in Malfoy Manor genug Wege und Gänge, die niemals von der Königsfamilie betreten wurden, sie waren meist schmal und ohne den sonst im ganzen Schloss vorherrschenden Prunk, nur für die Dienstboten bestimmt um ungesehen schnell ihre Befehle ausführen zu können. Wäre Draco nicht bei dem Diener gewesen wäre er auch durch solch einen geheimen Gang gehuscht, der nahe des Raumes mündete, an dem Narcissa mit ihren Gästen wartete aber mit diesem in seiner Begleitung benützte er die offiziellen Wege.  
Bei dem Raum angekommen blieb der junge Diener stehen, verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn und öffnete ihm das große Tor. „Eure Mutter erwartet euch."  
Er nickte nur leicht, gab dem Boten sonst keine Antwort und trat ein. Es war ein kleinerer Raum als die große Empfangshalle in der normale Gäste empfangen wurden, in diesem wurden nur Verwandte und Freunde willkommen geheißen, die zur Familie Malfoy eine enge Beziehung hatten.

Narcissa blickte zu ihrem eintretenden Sohn, lächelte ihm leicht zu. „Schön, dass du zu uns gefunden hast. Begrüß doch bitte meine Schwester, meinen Cousin und seinen Gefährten." Er nickte, blickte zu den beiden die mit seiner Mutter gemeinsam an einer kleinen, gemütlichen Tafel saßen. Vor ihnen standen große, handgeblasenen Gläser von feinster Qualität, mit ebenso edlen Wein gefüllt der nur wenigen serviert wurde.  
Draco trat auf die schöne, seiner Mutter gleichende Frau zu. Ihre Haare waren allerdings im Gegensatz zu dieser tiefschwarz, fielen glatt ihren Rücken hinunter und verliehen ihrer gefährlichen Schönheit Ausdruck. Bereits viele Männer waren ihr verfallen wie auch Lord Lestrange, dem sie etwas vor Narcissas Heirat mit Lucius ihr Ja-Wort gab, allerdings keine lange Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, da er bald an einer mysteriösen Krankheit verstarb. Bellatrix war darüber nicht besonders unglücklich da sie jetzt alle Macht in dem kleinen Gebiet des Königreiches inne hatte und sich niemanden gegenüber verantworten musste. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester hatte Bellatrix nicht da Glück einen Mann wie Lucius für sich zu finden, wusste aber die Zeit ohne feste Bindung zu ihrem Vergnügen zu nutzen.

„Es freut mich dich wiederzusehen, Lady Bellatrix." begrüßte Draco sie, ergriff sanft ihre Hand und hauchte einen höflichen Handkuss darauf. „Aus dir ist schon ein richtiger Mann geworden Draco.. wärst du ein bisschen älter und nicht mein Neffe, du hättest bereits eine Königin gefunden um mit dir den Thron zu teilen."  
Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der fast jeden anderen Mann hätte schwach werden lassen, ihren Neffen und dem Rest der kleinen Runde allerdings nur ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Sie waren es bereits gewohnt das die beiden so miteinander scherzten, es hielt an seit dem Tag eines Besuches auf Lestrange Manor, bei dem der damals noch recht kleine Draco verkündete, wenn er einmal groß sei würde er Bellatrix zu seiner Königin nehmen.  
Mit einer leichten Verbeugung begrüßte er einen weiteren Besucher, verzichtete dieses Mal auf den Handkuss. „Willkommen Sirius und natürlich auch Remus." Bei Erwähnung des Letzteren nickte Draco dem Mann zu und setzte sich zu ihnen an die kleine Tafel, ein Diener war schnell herbeigeeilt um ihm den Stuhl zu richten und auch ihm etwas von dem erlesenen Wein einzuschenken, sich dann wieder zurückzog um die Königsfamilie nicht zu belästigen.  
„Lasst uns heute unser Wiedersehen feiern, sofern uns das gelingen mag aufgrund der traurigen Umstände unter denen wir uns versammeln." ergriff Narcissa das Wort und blickte in die Runde, erhob dann ihr Glas um mit ihrer Familie anzustoßen.


End file.
